


Not The First Time I've Thought About You

by Hiding_scars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_scars/pseuds/Hiding_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JK JK JK...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The First Time I've Thought About You

*Michael's POV* 

"Baby I want you to ride me so hard right now." I was so tempted to jack off since Micky wasn't home but I knew better.

"Omf Michael stop. I'm with my manager. You know better." She replied back.

"Uggggghhhh. Baby please I'm so hard." I answered.

"Don't test me Gordon." She used my middle name. Wow this relationship is about to end. 

"Baby please. Just sext me." I wore a pout even though she couldn't see it. 

"Michael no sir. I'm literally two feet away from him. I am not gonna do that." She answered. 

"You are in so much trouble when you get home." I texted before putting my phone away.

What the fuck am I supposed to do till she gets home? I pulled my phone back out and called Michaela. "Can I tell you something really quick?" 

"Hurry Michael I'm about to do the shoot." She said sounding annoyed. 

"I just wanted to say I love you and I hope you are having a good day." I said trying to be sweet.

"Really Mikey? Ugh I have to go." She hung up with out another word.

"Great my girlfriend doesn't love me." I said moping.

Just as I said that I got a text from her. "I'm sorry babe, I was really rude. I'm just stressed but I love you. Hearing your voice cheered me up." 

"That was creepy. She must have cameras on me." I jokingly thought.

I have an idea now though! I called Luke's girlfriend knowing he wouldn't answer and asked where they were at. "Um at the mall. About to head home why?"

"Can I meet you at your flat with hair dye? Michaela's at a shoot and I'm bored." I told her.

"Course Mikey! We'll be there in 15." She said excitedly. The good thing about Makenzie is that before she was an event planner, she wanted to be a cosmetologist so she always agrees to do my hair.

"Thanks Mac!" I hung up and jumped in the shower really quick and blow dried my hair. I put on some old clothes that I could ruin with the dye and got my keys. I made sure I had my phone before getting in the car and driving to the hair dye store.

I walked in a saw the same cashier who's always on duty. He waved at me and I walked to the isle of blue dyes. I decided that we would do either red, Galaxy, or minty blue because they all drive Michaela crazy. 

I got all of the colors I needed and walked to the counter. "Get bored again?" 

"Ya my girlfriends at the studio and won't be home till later so I decided to surprise her/ waste time." I told him. 

"Ah. And she's a model right?" He asked. 

"Um ya." I answered feeling awkward with the question at hand. 

"You lucky bastard." He said ringing up the items.

"Haha thanks?, I guess." I said swiping my card. I grabbed my dyes and rushed out the door. 

When I got back in the car I realized I had two missed calls from Michaela. I called her back and she picked up immediately. Her voice was very quiet and she sounded hurt. "Will you come to the studio please?" 

"Baby I'll be there in a minute. I'm actually right down the street okay? I love you." I said and she hung up the phone. 

I drove to the studio and texted Makenzie that I'd be a little longer. I grabbed my badge to get in and handed the valet my keys. I walked inside the building and asked which room they were shooting in.

The front desk lady directed me towards one of the rooms and thankfully I knew where it was. When I got to the room I let my self in and saw Michaela. She looked sad and was covering her tummy with her arms. She looked so fucking hot in the bathing suit she was in but I'm sure that's not why she called me to come. 

She walked over to me and stopped about a foot away crossing her arms over her chest. I put my hands on her face put she pushed them away. "Mikey I want to cry but I'm not allowed to ruin my make up so don't take it in offense that I don't want your cuddles because that's all I want." 

I frowned at her words because no one deserves to want to cry. "Baby what happened?" 

"Nothing Mikey." She said avoiding my gaze.

"Baby don't lie to me." I told her grabbing her hand.

"Can we discuss this later?" She asked.

"If you promise you will tell me." I told her. She nodded her head in agreement and I placed a kiss to her hand. "I love you babygirl." 

"Love you too Mikey." She said tightening her grip on my hand. 

"Miss Ross." She turned around to see the director calling her over and let go off my hand.

They were a few feet away and talking loud enough for me to here. "He's my boyfriend." 

"I hope he didn't bring you any food." He said to her and I got mad. 

"He didn't." She said folding her arms. 

"You have two minutes." He said and walked away from her.

She walked back over to me and I grabbed her hand again. "Babe what the hell was that about?" 

"I told you that I would tell you later didn't I?" She said with a bit of an attitude.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Just want to make sure my baby girl is alright." I told her grabbing her other hand. 

"I will be tonight when you hold me." She said. 

"I want to hug you." I frowned.

"Miss Ross your break is over." The director shouted.

She frowned and went to walk away but I snuck a quick kiss. "Love you." 

She smiled and walked back over to her manager.

She started shooting again so I watched a couple poses and left. I got back in my car and drove to Luke and Makenzie's flat and brought in the hair die. 

"Mikey!" Luke shouted.

"Hey Luke. Hi Makenzie." I said putting the dye on the counter. 

"What's wrong bud?" Mac asked.

"Michaela's director today. I wanted to punch him. I don't even know what happened but I wanted to punch so fucking bad." I told them clenching my fists.

"Mikey I told you model directors are assholes." Makenzie said. "That's why I quit." 

"I know but I know that she won't." I told her. 

"How about I'll talk to her later and we can dye your hair right now to get your mind off things." Makenzie suggested.

"Sounds great. I didn't know what color you guys would think is better so I bought blue, red, and galaxy so you can decide." I said shaking it off.

"Let's go with Galaxy!" Luke said. 

"Ok." I agreed. We went up to the bathroom and they say me facing away from the mirror so I couldn't see. It took about two hours and she let Luke help so he felt included. 

She rinsed my hair in the sink and blow dried it before showing me the final product. "What do you think?" 

"You are hired for always doing my hair. This looks freaking amazing." I stood up and hugged her before repeatedly touching my hair.

"Aww thanks Mikey." 

"Well Micky should be home soon so I'm going to go wait for her. Are you guys gonna stop in tonight?" I asked.

"Ya sure. I'll text you when we leave the house." Luke answered. 

"Alright see you later." I grabbed my keys and went down the stairs. When I got in the car I turned on the radio and drove back to the house. 

*Michaela's POV* 

When we had another break I checked my phone and had a missed call from Abbigal. I called her back and luckily she answered. "Hey baby sis. What's up?" 

"Okay don't call me that. And do you want to go to the fair Thursday? Mom said you were off and the only reason I'm actually telling you this is cause mom knows you're gonna say yes and I'll get in trouble for not inviting you." She said annoyed.

"You know I really don't understand why you don't like hanging out with me." I told her.

"Cause it's freaking annoying that you are dating my favorite singer and his band mates always tag along." She said.

"Um well you like my favorite singer/best friend but I don't complain. I'd be happy for you." I explained. 

"Well if Shawn actually liked me I'd be fine but he doesn't." She answers.

"Ok whatever goodbye." I hung up on her and face timed Shawn. "Hey bacon, what's shakin?" 

"Hey alligator um nothing really." He said.

"I know you like my sister." I said bluntly.

He started blushing and it was the cutest thing in the world. "What? No I don't want to lie to you." 

"Oh come on Shawn. She likes you anyway." I said.

"Really?" He perked up.

"Yep. Wanna come to the fair on Thursday and then say we "ditched you" and you can hang with her?" I asked.

"Well why can't I ditch you?" He asked jokingly.

"Ok whatever I don't care. She's complaining how she doesn't like me because some stupid bs about bands so I said she liked my bestfriend and she shut up about it." I told him. 

"Ya?" He smirked.

"Ya. I gotta go finish my shoot but I'll see you Thursday." I blew him a kiss and hung up. 

"Miss Ross if I see you on your phone one more time." The director threated.

"I was on my break sir." I told him.

"Well it's over. Get back to the shoot." He said pointing at the white curtain. 

I smiled but then rolled my eyes when my face left his sight. I changed bathing suits and went back to the curtain. I did a few more poses before my manager said we had to leave because of an emergency. When the director agreed my manager turned and winked at me telling me it was a lie.

I hurried to grab my belongings and decided I would just change in the car. When we walked into the hallway my manager put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. "You don't deserve to be treated like that sweetheart." 

"No I get it. He lives to make others miserable. Sorry if I've gained any weight. I'll go back to not eating till I drop a few pounds." I sighed.

"Michaela if you drop any more weight you will physically die. That guy is an asshole. Do not listen to him do you hear me?" He asked.

"But he said my stomach is too big." I said.

"You're stomach is fine. You are healthy and that's all that matters. You have your curves in all the right places and I can assure you that after we finish this shoot we will not go back to him. They only need a few more shots tomorrow and they said he won't be here." He said as we got in the car.

"Thank you." I said closing the door.

"I'll look this way really quick so you can change." He said facing the front. I quickly took off the bathing suit and slip on a pair of undies, high waist shorts, and a loose white crop top, not bothering to put on a bra. I put the bathing suit in my bag and told Jimmy he could turn back around.

"Is it okay if we stop by subway before we drop you off?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm not in any rush." I smiled.

We drove to the subway and I went in with them so I didn't have to be alone in the car. "Do you know what Michael wants?" 

"Jimmy, you don't have to do that." I said.

"It's okay I want to." He smiled.

"Well if you insist he would probably want a meatball sub." I answered. 

"And what do you want?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." I lied.

"Michaela don't be difficult." I didn't answer him so he just ordered me a meatball sub also because that's what I always get.

After they made it I smiled at the ground, "Thank you." 

"Don't listen to that stupid director." He said.

He payed for our food and we left. We started driving again and ten minutes later we ended up at my house. I thanked the driver and Jimmy for buying me food. I grabbed the food and closed the door.

I walked into the house and set the food on the counter before taking off my shoes. "Mikey I bring food."

Mikey walked into the kitchen with freshly dyed hair and wrapped his arms around my middle before kissing me ever so passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. "You didn't."

"Oh but I did. Princess likey?" He asked.

"Princess lovey." I said pulling him in for another kiss. 

I pulled out of his grasp and turned to the counter grabbing his food and handing it to him. "You didn't have to princess." 

"Oh I didn't. Jimmy did." I laughed as he sat down at the island. 

"Of course." He said rolling his eyes playfully. 

"I'm gonna go shower." I started to walk away and he grabbed my belt loop making me sit on his lap, straddling him. 

"You aren't gonna eat with me?" He pouted. 

"I'm not hungry. You go ahead and I'll eat later." I assured him.

"Ok spill it. What did he say?" Michael asked.

I picked up his necklace and started nervously playing with it. "He um. He told me that my, my thigh gap wasn't big enough and th-that my stomach wasn't flat enough." 

I had to wait for quite some time for Mikey to process it. What he finally said shocked me. "Is the guy a fuckin idiot?" 

I just laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I don't know." 

"Baby you are so fucking thin I'm already scared I'm gonna break you. And fuck do I worship your thighs. They are so fucking great. The less there is of you the less for me to love and I don't want that. I love all of you and you are so fucking perfect." He said gripping my thighs with his massive hands. I turned my head and lightly bit his shoulder. "What did your manager say?" 

"He pulled me out of the shoot early and took me to get food." I laughed. "He said we wouldn't go to this guy anymore. That if I drop anymore weight I would probably die from malnutrition and I'm perfect the way I am." 

"And he is right. Please don't starve yourself again. That was so fucking hard for me to watch. You are perfect baby and I love you." He placed a kiss to the top of my head and played with my hair.

"I love you." I said sitting up again. 

Mikey put me on the counter, reaching behind me and grabbing my sandwhich. He opened it up and put it in front of my mouth. I looked at the sandwhich and then back at him. When I wouldn't take a bite, he wiggled it in front of me, dropping sauce on me. "Mikey!" 

"Sorry babe I'll get it." He hovered his mouth over my thigh and looked up at me with seductive eyes. He slowly licked off the marinara and sucked a bruise onto the spot. When he got done, he laid his chin on my closed thighs and looked up at me sweetly. 

I put my fingers in his hair and gently stroaked his head. He picked me up and lowered me back onto his lap. He pressed his lips to mine softly and slowly added in his tongue. After a few minutes of this I pulled away and looked into his beautiful green eyes. 

My stomach growled ruining the moment but we both laughed. "I think you need to eat." 

"I guess." I tried to slide into the seat next to him but he pulled me back down.

"Where do you think you are going missy?" He asked.

"Do I really have to eat in your lap?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be fun any other way." He laughed. 

"That doesn't sound fun to me anyway." I frowned.

"Fine. I'll just go eat all by my lonesome." He sighed.

"Mikey don't be that way." I said.

"Siggghh." He said loudly.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Yay! I gets to eat with my beautiful girlfriend and love her and hold her forever and ever." He kissed me again and took a bite of his sandwhich.

"You are such a dork." I laughed. 

"But I'm your dork." He said through a mouthful of food.

"Sadly." I sighed and couldn't help but laugh. I took a bite of my sandwhich and it tasted so good. 

"Oh my god this is like porn but with food. It's food porn." I moaned because honestly I couldn't remember the last time I ate something I've actually wanted to.

Mikey ended up choking from laughing so hard. "I'm glad you like it babe." 

"No Mikey you don't understand. This is like the love of my life." I said before taking another bite.

"I thought I was your love." Mikey frowned.

"Second is a good place to be in babe." I told him.

"Whatever. As long as you are happy." He answered. 

"Very, cause I'm with my baby." I kissed his lips and took another bite.

We finished our sandwhiches, talking about random things. "Ok now I'm gonna go take a shower." 

"Ok baby I'll be in the game room." He said. 

I walked up stairs and checked my phone and there was a message from Shawn. "Wanna let me hang out at your place tommorow?" 

"Of course. I have a shoot from 6-9 in the am but after then I'll let you know what's going on. Abby might come over." I sent with a winky face. 

I put my hair in a bun and turned on my playlist. I hopped in the shower and hopelessly sang along to Good Charlottes 'I Don't Wanna Be In Love'. I washed my body, brushed my teeth, and then shaved since I'm doing the shoot tomorrow. 

I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and let my hair down. I walked into the closet and pulled on a pair of panties and one of Michael's huge sweatshirts.

I grabbed my phone and went to the game room where Mikey was laying down and gaming. I sat on the couch opposite of him and unlocked my phone. "Oh did I tell you that we are going to the fair Thursday with my fam?" 

"You didn't." He said still playing the game. 

"Well, I am. I'm not going to force you to come hang out with my crazy family." I said.

"No baby it's fine. I want to go. They aren't that crazy." He said. I raised my eyebrow and he looked over and laughed. "Okay maybe. But I'll stoop to their level."

"Right... Anyway Shawn is going to come too since him and Abby like each other but won't talk to each other cause they are awkward and she is a demon baby." I said.

"That's cool." He replied barely paying attention.

"He's gonna come hang out tomorrow so I might invite Abby over too." He hummed in agreement and started killing someone on his game. 

"Shawn and I fucked." 

"You what?" He paused his game and sat up. 

"You are such a dork. Quit ignoring me." I said getting up and going to the mini fridge to get a water. 

"You didn't really though, did you?" He asked worried. 

"Of course not. You're my only." I walked over and kissed him. 

"Thanks for scaring me asshole." He said turning his game back on and laying down.

"My pleasure, dickface." 

Mikey changed his game and laid back on the couch. "Come lay on me. I wanna rest my hands on your arse."

"Wow what a gentleman." I said sarcastically and walked to him. I put my legs on either side of him and laid down on my stomach, facing the tv. Mikey immediately squeezed my ass and rested his hands on top. Mikey was only in his underwear also, his toned chest beneath my body.

I pulled my phone back out and started texting Hannah. "Thanks for doing Mikey's hair. It looks awesome." 

"Aww thanks babes." She replied back. "I heard your director was being a bit of an arse today." 

"Ya :/" I sent to her. 

"I told you that I quit for a reason. But you are strong I know you can handle it." She told me.

"Thanks girl." I answered. 

"Alright well I've got to go. Luke wants cuddles and won't quit whining. See you later." I locked my phone and tossed it on the coffee table. 

I folded my arms across Mikey's legs and laid my head down for a minute. I started to draw things with my finger then randomly left kisses all over Mikey's thighs. "Whatcha doing there, babe?" 

"Loving my boyfriend." I replied back. 

"Why don't you come lay up here?" He asked. I rolled off of him and he sat up, pausing his game. I snuggled into his side as he put his arm around me and cupped my face. "Much better." 

He kissed my nose first and then moved to my lips, his eyes naturally falling shut. He placed soft kisses to my lips peacefully falling in sync with his. Eventually he slipped his tongue in but I didn't mind as mine danced smoothly with his. 

The door to the game room opened and Luke and Makenzie walked in but we continued. They sat on the couch talking amongst themselves and minding their business. Mikey finally pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you babygirl." 

I smiled and pressed a few more kisses to Mikey's lips. Luke looked up from his phone and over to us, "you guys sure do have long make outs." 

"Don't knock it till you try it." Mikey winked. 

"No, like I'm actually curious as to how the hell you can hold your breathe that long." Luke said.

"Ehh. It could have been worse." Mikey answered again.

"How is that?" Luke wondered.

"We could have been making love." Mikey smirked.

"Why? Why did you possibly have to say it and make it sound so weird. You could have simply said having sex." Luke said as me and Mac laughed at their convorsation.

"But we don't have sex, we make love. Saying the term 'having sex' is such a vulgar term that underminds the relationship between two people." Mikey said with a smart ass tone. "Unless she wants to be treated like a princess and fucked like a slut because that is a whole entire other conversation."

"Ok I'm just going to shut this down before it gets out of hand." I said holding onto Mikey tightly. 

I was getting uncomfortable but I didn't know if he could tell until he whispered, "sorry princess." 

"S'okay Mikey. Mac can we go make smoothies or something?" I asked wanting to leave.

"Totally. You guys want one?" She asked getting off the couch. 

"I'm good." They both replied. 

Mac walked over and took my hand, leading me out of the room. We walked into the kitchen and I jumped on the counter as she got the ingredients. "You okay Micky?"

"Ya I guess. Mikey was just weirding me out a bit. I don't like either phrases. I would just perfer my sex life wasn't talked about." I told her as she started to put the ingredients in the blender. 

"I hear you sister. Luke had a similar discussion with Cal the other day." She said blending the smoothie. 

"So on Thursday my family is going to the fair and my mom wants me to go so do you and Luke wanna come? Shawn will be there to and I can probably convince Cal and Ash." I told her.

"Ya we'll go." She answered.

"Great I'm glad you want to go too, Luke." I laughed.

She tried to make her voice sound deep, mimicking Luke. "No problem." 

She poured the smoothies into two wine glasses with whipped cream on top, adding a strawberry on the side, before handing it to me. "Thank you ma'am." 

"The pleasure is mine darling." She said, taking a sip of hers. 

My phone kept going off so I checked it and it was the director from my shoot today telling me that they might have to hire another model if I don't keep my weight down. How did he even get my number? My managers number is the only one we give to people and if anything it should be my work phone. 

"I wish I actually liked alcohol so I could get so drunk and not half to deal with this right now." I sighed taking a sip of my drink.

"I know babes." She draped her arm across my shoulder and leaned her head on mine.

"I'm gonna get Mikey and go to bed. I know you just got here sorry. You guys can sleep in one of the extra rooms and I'll see you in the morning." I got up and she grabbed my hand following me to the room with Luke and Mikey.

She let go of my hand, sitting on the couch with Luke. I walked in front of Mikey, fidgeting, "can we go to bed Mikes?" 

He stood up slightly worried and grabbed my hand. "Of course baby. We'll see you guys in the morning."

We walked up to our room and laid in bed. Mikey was constantly running his hands over my body, telling me how beautiful I was and I couldn't help but cringe. I turned, getting more comfortable till we were spooning. Mikey started kissing my neck and whispering sweet things in my ear. Eventually I fell asleep, dreaming about things I didn't want to.

*2 A.M. *

I was having a nightmare and got scared so I woke myself up. I sat up and saw Mikey stirring beside me. Once awake I realized I had broken into a cold sweat and my breathing was fast. Mikey lifted himself on his elbows and looked around confused for a moment. "Are you okay darling?"

I laid back down and clung to Mikey's side before I started crying. He ran his fingers through my hair and placed sweet little kisses to my head. "Baby it's going to be okay." 

"I k-know Mikey. I just want to lay in bed all day with y-you and not worry about life. But I have that stupid photo shoot a-and," his lips were on mine before I could finish my sentence but it was fine with me. 

We laid there and kissed for a few minutes and almost everything felt right. "Do you want me to call Jimmy and tell him you can't make it?" 

"No it's okay. I'll be fine. I want to go ahead and get it over with then I can come back at 9 and relax with my friends." I sighed cuddling deeper into his chest. 

"Okay baby. I love you. Just think about the positives." Mikey said kissing my temple and stroking my hair.

We laid there for another hour and a half before I had to get up and get ready. "Ugh I don't wanna go."

"Can I come with you? I don't want to stay home." Mikey pouted. 

"My boyfriend is gonna come with me and love me while I work?" I asked excitedly. 

"I sure will." Mikey got up and showered while I changed. After he got out we went down to the car. 

We arrived at the studio and the director gave me a disgusted look. I felt Mikeys hand tighten to mine but I kissed him on the cheek to calm down. I sat down at the make up table and allowed the artist to do my make up. Mikey kept making me laugh and I had to push him away. "Stop it your gonna get me messed up." 

She styled my hair and I changed into the first bathing suit. Mikey watched in awe as I posed and I started to smile really big. A did a pose where I blew a kiss and Mikey smiled and mouthed I love you. All of a sudden we hear an ear piercing scream that caught everyone off guard. I looked over to see the directors daughter Abby with a big smile on her face. He rushes over and asks her what's wrong. Her reply was, "Daddy? Why do you have Michael Clifford and Michaela Ross in your studio?" 

"Well Mrs.Ross is one of my models but I don't know who in the hell is Michael Clifford or why you care." 

"That would be me sir." Michael says with a little wave and his daughter squeals again.

"Can I go meet him!?" She asks already walking over. "I'm such a big fan of you and your band!" 

She gives him a hug and motions for me to come over too. I look at the director who is rolling his eyes but nods his head. I walk over and she gives me a hug. "I'm a big fan of yours too!" 

I smile and look down at the ground and then up to Mikey, blushing. "Your figure is so beautiful. I wish I had your body."

"It's not that great." I blushed again looking to Mikey.

He had his hand on the back of my neck and leaned his forehead to the side of mine. "Baby stop, your perfect." He whispered kissing my temple.

"You guys are so cute. I hope you are together forever." She smiled.

"Thank you. You're cute yourself." Mikey said. "You said you are a big fan of ours?"

"THE biggest!" She said.

"How would you like to come to our show this weekend and meet the others?" Mikey offered. 

The girl squealed again and Mikey laughed. "I'll take that has a yes? You can bring some friends if you want. Just tell your dad to let Michaela's manager know and we can bring you some tickets." 

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!" She said hugging is both again. She walked back to her dad and told him what happened before saying goodbye and leaving.

Mikey turned to me like he didn't just make some little girls day and I looked at him with a huge smile. "What?"

"You are so sweet." I said hugging him and kissing him once before walking to go change. 

I modeled about ten more bathing suits before it was time to leave. As we were walking out the director stopped us and Mikey grabbed my hand. 

The director held out his hand for Mikey to shake and he accepted with a confused look on his face. "I appreciate what you did for my daughter."

"What exactly did I do?" He asked, furrowed eyebrows but still a smile on his face. 

"You made her day. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time so thank you. I'm sorry I was such an asshole while working with you Mrs.Ross." He said.

I shook his hand and nodded, "it was a pleasure working with your company." 

When we walked out of the door, Mikey looked over with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Well it was. His hair and make up artist and his photographers were nice."

"I didn't say anything" he said laughing defensively. 

"But you were thinking it." I retorted.

"I'm thinking something else too." He said kissing me.

I rolled my eyes and hopped into the car.


End file.
